


No Stress

by ramp_it_up



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramp_it_up/pseuds/ramp_it_up
Summary: Lin spends all day proving himself.
Relationships: Lin-Manuel Miranda/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No Stress

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: 18+ Only (Cause it’s SMUT) Cursing; lil bit of Angst; lust within marriage; some fluff at the end.

The dream was more like a memory. It was years ago, and Lin found himself on the other side of a shelf in your favorite bookstore/coffee shop overhearing your conversation with Evangeline, your best friend. You were talking about sex, and the lack thereof.

…”In answer to your question, Lin and I haven’t smashed. Yet. He’s such a fucking gentleman and it’s only been a three weeks, Eve.” He heard you suck your teeth. 

“Yea, but you all are out every other night and talk everyday. You mean to tell me you haven’t climbed that pole yet? Girl. Must be love or you’re really not interested, because you’re kind of a hoe.”

“I hate you Eve. Nah. I don’t know about Love.” 

Your voice turned wistful, like when you talked about what you wanted for the future with him. 

“But we just talk, for hours, and time just flies. And he makes me feel. I dunno… He makes me feel.” 

Lin peeked through the books to see your face. Damn. So beautiful. He was sure you could hear his heart.

“I’m interested. If he just played it right, he could have been had these panties. He doesn’t realize it, but he’s been about three seconds from talking me into climbing on his face.” Lin smiled to himself, mentally taking notes.

“We’ve kissed, and by the way he’s a damn good kisser, and felt each other up and I’m more than ready to see if what I feel is the real deal, if you know what I mean. But, he always pulls up and stops, not wanting to push it. I’m like, violate me man!” 

You and Eva laughed as Lin blushed. So you wanted his junk. Score!

“But it’s not the size of the boat, it’s the motion in the ocean. He’d have to do a lot to top Jason. I think he will always be number one. He was a cheating asshole, but damn could he get me there. Three times in one day. Holy shit!”

Lin peeked through the books to see you fanning yourself and observed the laughter between you and Evangeline. What he’d heard was that you wanted him, but that he had some measuring up to do. It was intimidating. 

He took a couple of minutes to screw his courage to the sticking place and give your conversation time to move on. Then, he turned the corner to meet your best friend for the first time, a smile on his face. Of course he charmed the hell out of her.

And that night he was no gentleman.

_______

Lin woke up with a start, relieved to find you in his bed. He watched you sleeping, turned away and curled into a ball. He was feeling blessed, yet curious as to whether or not he’d topped Jason. He’d never asked you about it, embarrassed for eavesdropping. 

You sighed and shifted, your shoulder moving back toward him and body falling more open. Lin’s eyes followed your face and neck, down your collarbone to your chest and breast, nipple visible through your thin tank top. 

The year after your wedding was busy, with your career taking off and the success of his first production. You two settled into married life happily, yet everything was a mile a minute. Lin felt that he hadn’t taken the time to savor you.

As he faintly traced your nipple through your top, Lin was reminded of how when he first saw your breasts he was ruined, because they are of what his dreams are made. Not only were you his soulmate, you were his physical ideal. Fate had been kind to him.

Lin became determined to be one of your Top 2 lovers of all time, and not number 2. The thought made him unbelievably hot and his cock grew rock hard. The plan formulated in his mind, and he hoped you could survive the journey. 

He kissed your shoulder as he pressed his erection into your beautiful ass, moving his hand down the curve of your stomach down toward your panties.

That was how Lin’s day began. Insatiable.

\-----

That there was “an important event” that evening. At least that’s what Lin told you. Another awards/launch/benefit/speaking engagement thingy. You really didn’t want to go, because it was the middle of the week and you were tired. Especially today. 

For some reason, Lin seemed to be really into you that morning, waking you early, hand in your panties, making you cum twice before time to get ready.

Afterward, Lin came out of the shower just as you were slipping into your skirt. He stopped, leaning against the doorframe, water rolling down his body. His look was still hungry as he eyed you from head to toe. 

You tried to keep your attention on the mirror as you attempted to put in your pearl stud earrings. But he just stood there. All wet and sexy and shit. Fuck. 

Your eyes followed a random water drop all the way from his shoulder to the dark hair of his happy trail. You wondered about the path of that water as it traveled through the wiry, lush strands that pointed to joy. Damn. This was the meaning of thirst.

Lin watched your need for water and commented on your situation. “Should have joined me in the shower like I asked.”

“You just had some this morning. What, you weren’t satisfied?” You gave him your sassy look.

Lin quirked his eyebrow up a bit and then he gave you that look that, well, made you clench your thighs.

He smiled, leaned in and whispered in your ear.

“When it comes to that pretty little cunt, cariña. I’ll never be satisfied.”

“Lin-Manuel!” You looked shocked and crossed your arms as your nipples got hard and you got wet again. This man had you sprung.

As Lin gave you an evil grin, you swallowed and reluctantly moved your eyes up to his face. The look there was vaguely ominous. 

Lin knew he had you. Your eyes were distracted again as you leaned against the dresser and watched as he untied his towel. 

He was semi-hard but his dick still bounced against his thigh, long and thick. It was the most beautiful caramel color, you mused. You had to open your mouth for more air as he picked it up and started stroking himself.

“You coming or going, cariña?”

You smiled as you reached and took over the stroke. 

“I guess I can be a little late. Just… don’t get any on my shirt.”

“Then you probably need to take that shit off.” 

Your fingers went to the buttons on your shirt as you sat on the bed and Lin stood in front of you watching, stroking his caramel joy again. Then you got back to business. 

He grabbed your hair as you pumped him, firmly but gently grasping, twisting your left hand as you handled his balls with your right. 

You’d decided that he deserved another orgasm. And you weren’t going to waste a drop.

\--------

You made it to work only thirty minutes late, blaming it on the trains. Lin had you pressed, texting you all day as if y’all were having an affair. 

Whew. Your husband when he was focused was a force of nature. And today he was focused on you.

Lin was infatuated with his got damn wife. He shook his head. He just felt like he couldn’t get enough. He couldn't leave you alone. He texted you all day long.

Come with me tonight, my love. 

Mid week events drained the fuck out of you. And you had to go to work in the morning.

Take tomorrow off. A long weekend. You rolled your eyes. Maybe...

I can’t be apart from you all day and all night too.

I want my wife to feel like the Queen she is. Let me show you that tonight, the world is yours.. C’mon…

You wondered how he was going to do that when everyone would want to talk to him, not you. You weren’t stressing, because your husband was amazing, but like every other event, Lin would be pulled away and you’d have to entertain yourself most of the night.

It was sweet the way he was pursuing you, however, and he was wearing you down, but you had serious doubts. 

He went to get a haircut and send a selfie. Damn. That’s that shit you liked.

After numerous texts and voice memos throughout the day, you relented and were rewarded with a video of Lin doing the butterfly, and sweet, passionate words of poetry. 

You laughed and blushed at his attention, smiling down at your phone all day and making your co-workers shake their heads. It felt as if you were first dating. 

The text you received just before you left work gave you anxiety, however.

Hey, you. I can’t wait for tonight. 

Meet me there. Have an important interview to do. Don’t want to rush you getting home and getting ready.

You rolled your eyes. 

Don’t roll your eyes. I guarantee, we will have fun. 😉 Go home, rest for a bit and then get ready. It will be fine.

Damn Lin and his telepathic abilities. He’d made you smile again, despite the fact that you would have to navigate part of this event alone.

You got home and allowed yourself a few minutes of quiet to reset your attitude before you got ready. As you were lounging on the couch, Lin facetimed you from the car. He’d made sure to get one with a privacy screen.

“Hi.” 

Oh. Your heart. He was so dang cute.

‘Hi Baby.” 

Lin blushed at your smile. Then he got himself together and gave you one of his looks.

“I know you will be gorgeous in anything, but I’d thought I’d let you see what I am wearing so that you could coordinate.” 

He rotated the phone down just a little so you could see his suit. He’d conveniently left his lips in the frame. Your man was smart.

You stopped and stared, because of his lips, and because he was wearing THAT blue suit. 

The blue suit which had slim fit pants that fit so well that they emphasized the nice brown shoes on his nice, large feet.

The size of his feet in those shoes which reminded you of what else was large and which led you to get on your knees. 

Which led y’all to fuck while Lin was stil wearing that blue suit. 

Come to think of it, he’d bought a replacement because you two had ruined the last one. You got that feeling in your stomach and in your loins when you saw him.

“Mmmmmmmm. Are you wearing that suit for any particular reason, Lin-Manuel?” You looked at him biting his lip for you. Damn.

“What, this old thing? I just threw on the first suit in the closet…”

“Lin, you know that suit makes me hot for you…”

“Does it? Oh…” He just quirked his eyebrow quickly and focused on you. Then he checked out the window. “There’s a little traffic, so I have some time…”

“What are you thinking Mr. Miranda?.” You were scared and exhiliterated at his tone. Today’s vibe was everything.

“I want you mi amor. The way you look is just too much for a man sometimes…” He took in your face and neck, and he could literally smell you.

“Let me see the ta tas…”

“‘Ta tas?’ Really? You’re an accomplished writer and you come up with ‘ta tas’???” You were laughing, but he had you open.

“Let’s just say the blood is not exactly in my brain.” He panned the camera down and you saw that the pants were indeed tighter. You thought back to this morning.

"Damn, boy. Make me wanna..." You kinda wish you were there, or he was with you, didn’t really matter. How did he have you so caught up?

“Hmmmm. Cariña. Did you make a mess? Need to take a shower? Let me see.”

“Wwwhhhattt?”

“I said let me see…” You thought about it only a second when you ran your hand down the collar of your shirt and unbuttoned it, showing him your black lace bra.

You heard his intake of breath and it made you wetter.

“Nice. Pinch your nipples for me.” You would indeed need to bathe, because your slick wetness was making a mess. You whimpered a little as you fingered your breasts over your bra as you were told.

“Harder, princesa” You moaned louder. “…. Fuck yeah, that’s it.”

Lin palmed his pants and panned down again. “See what you do to me? We’re going to take care of this later. Now show me how you sparkle for me. I wanna see it glistening.”

At this point, you were panting. You brought your phone down to your crotch and opened your legs for him. This morning he’d made you go to work with no panties on, and you were glad now that you could give him a show. You felt incredible as you heard him curse and moan his approval. 

“Keep it right there. So good for me. So wet. I love that pretty little flower and how it’s only for me.”

Lin was making your life better with every word he said to you. You smiled then frowned because you needed him. 

“It is only for me, right? The way it feels when I’m inside, fits like a glove, so it has to be.” His voice was full of desire.

You moaned louder. “Of course.” You were a little mad. “What are you trying to do to me Lin? And you’re not even here. Must want me to…” 

So close but yet so far. You had to have some relief. 

Lin leaned back and palmed his cock again, getting comfortable in the seat of the car. Then he saw your fingers move into the frame.

"Don't touch it." Your hand stopped.You were in shock.

"What?" you whispered.

"You heard me. I said. Don't touch it."

You brought the phone up and just stared at him. You were at the edge of madness.

"That clit is... MINE. And I say don't touch it." 

Who was this man? He was your lord and you were under his command. You had to cross your legs, because the throbbing between them was too much. You whimpered.

"But... Lin. Oh my God. Do you know...?"

"Yes. I do." His voice cracked with desire. "And I know that it is your body. You can touch it if you really want to. But I am your husband. And that clit..." Lin paused. 

"... is mine. I say don't touch it until I give you permission."

What was this man doing to you? He owned you. Completely. And he knew it.

"Fuck. I need you touch it? “ You weren’t rational. “Now. Please."

You licked your lips and arched your back. His eyes were now on your wet lips and flushed face.

"I’m sorry I’m not there to touch it... blow on it... lick it….suck the shit out of it...." His voice was hoarse now.

You moaned. And not quietly. You wanted him. Bad. And Lin wanted to give it to you like never before. 

"Not at the moment. And you won't either. Don't touch that clit until I tell you to. I don't want you to come right now."

He was lying. Lin wanted you to come. Now. Hard. And all over him. But he wasn’t where he needed to be. Such potential. And he knew you were loving it. You were the center of the world right now. 

The coil in your belly was wound tight, and on a hair trigger. You could not think of going anywhere right now. If you saw Lin, you would not be responsible for what you might do.

He watched your closed eyes and licked his lips as he imagined what you were going through. Delicious torture. It was what you both needed.

"Trust me. Give me control. I promise, you will thank me. And I never make a promise I can't keep."

You were almost in pain, but you listened to your husband because you knew it would be worth it. You tried not to move, although you needed him right now.

“I’m at the destination. Come soon, yeah?”

You nodded, eyes screwed shut. You really wanted to come soon.

Lin called your name. “Are you with me, my love?” 

“Yes, yes, I am Lin.”

“Good. See you soon.” 

\---- 

Lin sent you the link to watch the red carpet and interview live.

He was not his usual excitable, smiley self with the press he had on his sunglasses and seemed a little mysterious, which only turned you on more, because you knew exactly what he was thinking about. You knew he was wearing his apple watch tonight, so you decided to have some fun.

You lay back on the couch and pulled your breasts out of their bra cups. One hand went up to pinch a nipple while you took a photo with the other. You sent it to Lin. 

You watched for a few minutes as you saw him glance at his watch and smile, eyes still hidden behind his glasses. He answered someone’s question, a slight smirk on his face.

You felt giddy with power, as the camera pulled back and showed a full body shot of Lin. You giggled when you ascertained his situation. You ran and put on your Ruby Woo.

Good thing you’re not all the way hard, but I can tell you’re getting there. The fangirls will have a field day. Good thing I’m the only one that gets to play with it. 

You snapped a pic of your red lips sucking your thumb and sent that. You saw Lin check his watch again and you could see him put his hand in his pocket to hide his half boner and visibly try to attend to the reporter. He looked super focused.

As he stopped at the end of the red carpet, you sent another text, with your hand going under your skirt.

You look so damn good, Baby. I can’t wait…

When Lin got the thumbnail on his watch, he raised his eyebrow behind his sunglasses and looked into the camera. You thought he could see you through the distance. And there was desire, and a little fear, in the pit of your stomach.

After he disappeared into the building, you got a text.

Don’t do it my love. I’m coming home right after my interview, and I better still be the only one that’s touched it today. Be. Good.

You thrilled at the news that he would be home soon and you didn’t have to suffer through a night out in a crowd. You would have him all to yourself. You eagerly watched his interview.

Line was in the chair across from the interviewer, still looking fierce. It was so hot.

“What do you say to all the young writers out there who just want to give up?”

Lin seemed to pause for a second, and then looked at the camera, seemingly right at you. Your hand brushed your thigh, so eager.

“I say Stop.” Your hand stilled. “Don’t touch it…” 

You could not believe him right now. 

“That feeling of defeat, I mean.” He smiled rakishly. “If you are a fan, think of Lin-Manuel Miranda, pounding it out night after night until the goal is reached. Sometimes the best things in life are worth the wait.” 

This man is the devil, you thought, as your mind was spinning at the way he’d just talked dirty to you in front of an audience of millions. You went to the bathroom to your whirlpool tub. You ran the faucet hot, and sought out the candles that you wanted. You had something for Mr. Lin-Manuel Miranda.

\------

Lin was beyond excited when he stepped into the house. He handled himself well at the event, feigning illness and escaping in record time. All he wanted was that ill na na. He looked for you throughout the house, opening the door to the bathroom and saw a goddess.

All he could think was, "She's mine."

There you were, all wet in the bath tub, looking all glistening and shit. You were soaping yourself up with your hands and they were moving on your breasts, circling your beautiful nipples and areolas.

Damn! He wished his lips were your fingers. He licked, then bit his lip and quickly moved to the tub. He knew what you were doing. Even though you were bathing, you were looking him straight in the eye.

"Hello, Darling."

Lin just stared back at you, not trusting his voice at the moment. He felt like kneeling at your feet and licking straight up from your ankles to your pussy. Your delicious pussy... He cleared his throat and finally spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like, silly? I'm taking a bath." You laughed at him. "It feels divine. Want to join?" The look in your eye was pure fun. 

Resisting was hard for Lin.

Lin was hard.

He was like a moth to a flame. 

"Make sure that you don't. Touch. My. Clit." The sexiness of Lin’s voice was everything.

You never broke eye contact as you soaped your hands. You then proceeded to wash your neck. It made him want to grab it. He moved his eyes away down your body. It was so wet. He wondered how wet. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"Thirsty?" That smile would be his undoing. He turned around and pulled a chair out from the marble vanity.

"Mmmmmm. Could be."

"That could be must be love, judging from the way your pants are draped around that pole."

"Oh, what do you mean? This?"

And your weakness was unveiled. Lin unzipped his pants, pulled out his caramel joy, and started stroking. You parted your lips to be able to breathe. You weren't sure you could continue to stand, so you sat on the edge of the tub and continued soaping your body.

Lin sat down and enjoyed the show. You were so fucking beautiful. He stroked himself faster. 

"You're going to go blind if you keep doing that." You laughed at him as you soaped your breasts again, soaping and pulling your nipples.

"You don't know how much danger you're in. Those are mine."

Your eyes twinkled as you continued to play. 

"Well, you said I couldn't touch your clit, not anything else." You watched the effect you had on him.

"One thing I can't figure out. Is how I'm supposed to get squeaky clean if I can't touch my... I mean your... clit, Mr. Miranda?"

You cocked your head to the side. You were so cute to Lin, but sexy as hell.

"Well, I'll give you a hand." Lin's grin was everything. "Sit back down in the tub. I'll wash what's mine."

You obeyed immediately, and that was so hot.

Lin came behind you and kneeled down, taking the soap and wetting his hands. He washed your neck, clasping it in one large hand and pulling it back as he kissed your forehead. He whispered in your ear.

"This neck.." he squeezed a little, "...is mine." The excitement in your belly grew.

He moved to your shoulders and started kneading them. You moaned with pleasure.

"If you'll let me, I'll take the weight off these shoulders, just keep trusting me."

Lin moved his soapy hands down to your breasts.

"These beautiful babies are mine to feast on whenever I want." He soaped and pulled your nipples as you writhed in agony.

Then, he slipped his hands down your torso, pausing at your hips.

You could see his beautiful smile out of the corner of your eye.

You shivered as he slid his hands in the water to your belly.

"Cold?"

You twisted and smirked up at him. 

"No, just the opposite."

He just kissed you lightly and then commanded, 

"Up on your knees."

Oh shit, you thought. You complied and then he traced your ass, and grabbed it forcefully.

"All of this bounteous beauty is mine, there is a God. Bend over."

Lin played with it a bit, teasing your hole, making your senses come alive, and then gave it a good smack that made you tingle.

Lin wanted to take you now, but his hands continued their journey.

"I want to die with these thighs around my shoulders. Good god, woman." 

He shook his head as he felt you down and up around your thighs, getting close but never touching your mound.

"Fuck, Lin!" You felt like you were going to faint.

"Sit."

You sat.

Lin massaged your calves and stretched them up as he stood up with your legs. You was bent in two, a stretch you did many times in yoga. 

He stretched you out, watching your face and then skillful fingers slipped up to your feet and massaged them a bit, making you moan again.

"These legs and feet are mine, so hopefully you'll never run from me." 

He laughed, and you did too, until he spread your legs apart in the air. He ran his hands back down your legs as you panted to breathe. His hands were at your core.

"And this, yes. This is mine." He started to wash your clit. and you moved against his hand, hungry for him. He stroked and stroked and finally entered you with his fingers. Your wetness blended with the water and you felt as if you were floating as your coil snapped and you held on to this arm for dear life, drenching his suit jacket.

"Llllinnnn!!!!!"

Your screams echoed off the bathroom walls as you came, the tension and emotion of the day released.

"Damn baby, I love when you scream my name..."

Lin stood up and started stroking himself again. He felt as if he would be very rough with you, and while he didn't think you would mind, he wanted to take his time.

You watched for a minute recovering, staring at what you wanted to have ravage you You had an idea and scooted over to him. He was standing directly over you, so you reached up, unzipped his pants more fully, pulled him completely out and started sucking the boys as he continued to stroke.

"Fuck!!!!"

"Yes, baby."

You continued for a bit and then turned around and let him blow the back out of your throat.

"Good lord!"

You swallowed like a good girl.

"Baby. That head game is stronger than Excedrin."

Lin finally stripped down as you watched, recovering and getting ready.

He climbed in the tub with and enveloped you in his arms.

Lin held you as he stroked your pussy with his left hand and pulled and twisted your nipple with his right. He whispered words of encouragement in your ear.

“You are so beautiful, my love, I live for you. I love watching your body surrender to me. You take me so well. Your mouth is heaven and your pussy is paradise...

He was an expert at your pleasure. He smiled as you came again in his arms, vibrating to their frequency.

He kissed your wet shoulder as you came down.

"Are you alright? How do you feel?"

"I feel like a million bucks!" You were grinning.

He grinned back and you, turned on the jets and relaxed in the hot water with you.

\--------

“Lin, is something wrong?” You were suddenly worried. “What. Was today about?”

You could feel him smile against as he kissed your wet shoulder.

“It was me trying to show you how much I love you, want you and need you. And I had a dream that made me remember something. This morning.” He paused.

“What is ist?”

He decided to just say it. “Am I better than Jason?

You turned to face him, a dumbfounded look on your face. “Jason who?”

Lin looked at you as if you were crazy. It dawned on you.

“You mean… are you talking about Jason Watson. From college?” You started dying laughing. 

“My love. Sweet love. The minute I got a piece of your caramel joy, you put all others to shame.”

Lin blushed and kissed you, soft and sweet. You smiled at him and ran your hand over his bare chest, heating up again. 

You used your thumbs over his nipples. You could feel him get hard between you. You both looked down and watched.

“I honestly haven’t thought about Jason since the first night you and I made love.” Lin looked up at you with those big, brown eyes, and you were helpless, just like the first time you saw him. 

He was fully erect now. Lin put his hand under your arms and lifted you on top of him, easing you down slowly, wetly, over his tip.

You could feel him pounding as he leaned forward to suckle your nipples, alternating agonizingly between them. 

He did not make you sink down on him by force, only reached between you and started slowly rubbing your clit with his thumb, gradually speeding up.

Although you wanted to enjoy this feeling, your hips started moving in tiny circles as you sank down on him, stretching out around his cock. 

Your head went back as you fully sheathed him, and he took the opportunity so suck at your pulse point. Then he leaned back and watched as you rode him in the water. He was truly enjoying your face, gorgeous and fucked out.

You rode him as well as you could, your knees weak in the water. Lin wanted to rail you, so he watched as long as he could, slowly going insane with the desire to just fuck you, hard and deep. 

After a few minutes of exquisite torture, he shifted and suddenly your head was laying on the side of tub as he smacked your wet ass and plunged back into you from behind.

Your screams echoed off the bathroom walls as he set a blistering pace, deeply and soundly digging into you, his thumb in your other hole. The sensations were too much as you ascended to nirvana, Lin sloppily following your orgasm with his own end.

Lin had to stop and get his bearings, looking at the bathroom mirrors fogged up by the heat of the water and by your hard breathing. He was lightheaded, and felt as if he had emptied his soul into you.

He chuckled as he rubbed your wet legs and back, easing out of you, listening to you hiss as the sting of his removal.

You watched as he went to the shower and turned it on, washing off the bath oil and lovemaking. 

“You gonna join me this time?” 

Lin was cocking his eyebrow at you, just as he had on the red carpet.

All you could do was shake your head at your ruin as you left the bath and got into the shower with him.

\-----  
Four weeks later:

You stared at the third test you had taken that morning. You couldn't believe it. It was unexpected, but you were suddenly filled with joy. You came out of the bathroom, a big grin on your face.

Lin was propped up in bed, on his laptop working. It was Saturday morning and you would normally be annoyed, but not today.

You stood there grinning as he finally looked up at you. “What?” he smiled back at you.

You couldn’t contain it, couldn’t do it in a sly, or cutesy way, so you just said it.

“I’m pregnant! You’re gonna be a Dad!” 

Lin just stared at you, dumbfounded. Wow. He could not comprehend

“Hunh. Wonder how that happened?”

He was snapped out of it by the severe force of a pillow smacking him in the face and your smirk as you jumped on top of him to beat him up.

He captured your arms and managed to get you beneath him.

You both smiled at each other, deliriously happy.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Lin-Manuel. I love you.”

“I love you too. Mama.” The way he was looking at you.

“Fuck, you’re gonna get me double pregnant…” 

“I’m just the man who can.”


End file.
